


Multiship Meme: Lydia

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 ship drabble meme includes:</p><p>LydiaxCora, LydiaxMalia, LydiaxParrish, Lydia&Jackson, Lydia&Aiden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiship Meme: Lydia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



**Lydia x Cora**

Being a mother was always a warring dream in Lydia’s mind. She loved babies and she loved the opportunity of being able to help a small being grow by sharing all her knowledge with them. But then she would think about her own mother and wanted desperately to never be like her.

So when she came to terms with leaning more towards girls when it came to relationships, and more specifically meeting Cora, she buried that dream in the back of her mind and forgot about it.

That was until Danny and Ethan adopted, and Malia and Stiles had three kids, and she had carried a son for Jackson and Aiden, and essentially had to give him away (even though it wasn’t permanent by any means), that dream was starting to surface and grew more vivid by dreams of a pale face with smeared lipstick crowned by hair of fire, small hands shoving a book in her face, and a flash of a closet filled with to the brim with tiny clothes.

But it wasn’t until Cora said, “You want one of your own, don’t you?” from her spot sitting on the arm of Lydia’s chair, as she eyed Lydia’s face of yearning as Malia too baby Lucas back to breastfeed him that Lydia realized how strong that need was.

Lydia nodded her head as she pulled her gaze from Malia to look at Cora. She reached up and wrapped her manicured fingers around her wife’s arm and gave a pull. Cora didn’t fight, and slid into Lydia’s lap to allow Lydia’s arms to wrap fully around her. Cora lifted her arm to run her fingers though Lydia’s red mane.

“Nothing is going to change your mind, is it?” Cora murmured just loud enough for Lydia to hear her, her eyes locked on the pack of kids running around.

Lydia pressed a kiss to Cora’s shoulder. “Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’ with a small grin.

“Isn’t there enough kids around here already?” Cora whined, but her sigh told Lydia she was going to break soon.

“No redheads.”

“You can’t guarantee that.”

“I can.” Cora shot her a look. “And she’ll be tough like you.”

That caught Cora’s attention. “A girl, huh? Smart like you?”

“She better be,” Lydia said with a smile. “So… you on board?”

Cora bit her lip and Lydia could see her rolling the thought around in her head. Cora was not the biggest fan of children – they were so small and needy. Lydia knew she was scared of hurting them or doing something wrong in front of them. But all the kids looked up to their Aunt Cora like she was the best thing in the world. They adored her, and Lydia knew she’d be a great mother.

“We’ll talk more about this later,” Cora finally said.

“That’s a yes,” Lydia almost squealed.

“No, it wasn’t,” Cora insisted but she gave Lydia’s ear a little nip before standing up. “Now, let’s go be social and get cake before Kaiden eats it all.”

Lydia laughed as she took her wife’s offered hand and they walked into the kitchen hand and hand. The smile never left Lydia’s face.

* * *

 

**Lydia x Malia**

Being with Malia was freeing. It was purely physical, and they had no insecurities between them. Lydia felt as if she was baring her soul to the girl and Malia took everything she had with every caress, every kiss, every bite, marking her all over as hers. Malia knew just how to touch her to get her to stop thinking and just let her instincts come over her. And with Malia, she was the closest to an animal as she could ever get. It was fantastic.

* * *

 

**Lydia x Parrish**

It always puzzled her how Parrish could be so gentle and firm at the same time. One minute he was tracing her skin with a soft touch, calloused fingers catching here and there, his soft green eyes trained on her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world; and the next her was pushing her to the brink, the hard planes of his body brushing against hers as he drove them towards completion with a controlled, fast pace that she’d never known before. And oh, how he knew how to drag out her pleasure in an almost wickedly calculated way. It was almost as if, just by the hitch in her breathing he knew to slow down, pull back; or how to flip them and let her have control. It was a great balance, one she was sure she’d never tire of.

* * *

 

**Lydia & Jackson**

“I have an important question to ask you,” Jackson said around the straw of his Starbucks cup. He’d been fidgety the entire time they’d been out on their monthly shopping trip. Lydia had been waiting for 45 minutes for him to say something, knowing that Jackson had to talk on his own time.

“And what would that be?” Lydia’s heart raced of it’s own accord. This was serious if Jackson had been like this all day.

Jackson set down his cup and spun it between his fingers twice, before looking up at Lydia. His face was serious and that did nothing to calm Lydia’s nerves. “Would you be…” Jackson scrunched up his brows as he struggled with his words. “Okay, I’m just going to be straight with you. Would you be willing to carry a baby for Aiden and I?”

Lydia stilled in her seat as her jaw about dropped to the floor. She sucked air so hard in a gasp that she almost choked. “You-you – oh my god, I’m sorry,” she managed between coughs. She took a quick sip of her tea. “You and Aiden are ready for that?”

“Well… I sort of haven’t actually talked to him yet.” Jackson tapped his fingers on the side of his cup. “It sort of snuck up on me, actually. Crazy, right?”

Lydia, now able to breathe normally, reached out to take his hand in hers and squeezed. “No,” she stressed. “No, not crazy at all. You’re going to be great, Jax. You and Aiden both.” She gave his hand another squeeze. “And wow, I’m flattered you’ve considered me. But you don’t… want to adopt?” She lowered her tone a little, knowing she was treading on thin ice with this touchy topic.

Jackson shook his head firmly. “No… I want it to be a part of me, or him. And you, ya know? Like, I know it’s been forever, and ‘us’ is over, but honestly… it wasn’t until you that I ever even thought of being a father… and seeing Aiden being an uncle…”

Lydia aww’d at him and Jackson whipped his straw wrapper at her in retaliation.

“So, would you do it or not?” Jackson cut right to the point.

Lydia let him sweat it for a moment as she exaggeratedly thought about it. Truth be told, it sounded like a good plan. When Lydia thought he had sweated it enough and after the third, “LYDIA!”, she smiled and cupped his face in her hands and pulled him towards her. She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth and squeezed his cheeks. She laughed as he pulled away from her, grumbling.

“Yes. But only if Aiden says yes. You got your work cut out for you.” Lydia sipped her tea with a smirk.

“I hate you.”

“Oh, but I love _you_.”

* * *

 

 **Lydia & Aiden** (+ bonus Jackson bc apparently he and Aiden can’t be separated in my head lmao)

Lydia felt the first of what was sure to be many tears start its descent down her face as Aiden lowered the veil over her face.

“Now, are you sure you want to do this? Because my bike is right outside and I can whisk you away if Cora isn’t the one.”

Lydia laughed despite the tear rolling down her chin. “No, that won’t be necessary.” She pulled up her strapless dress a little more.

“Good, I would’ve wondered what had happened to the real Lydia if you’d said yes.” Aiden ran a comforting hand over her shoulders and Lydia relaxed a bit at the touch.

This was why she had asked him to walk her down the aisle, coupled with Jackson on her other side. They knew how to get her to keep her thoughts from fixating on things they shouldn’t like what if the decorations aren’t perfect, what if the cake was ruined, what if the DJ didn’t show? What if Cora backed out last minute? What if everything they had been planning for a year blew up in their faces?

Aiden eyed her and sighed heavily. “Stop thinking so much. Everything will be fine, and if not no one will care because they won’t be able to take their eyes off you two. Relax and breathe.” Aiden wrapped his arm around hers, watching as Kaila and Kiara tossed lillies from their baskets, followed by Kaiden and Kaleb, each holding a pillow with a fake ring on it. The real rings were being held by Aiden and Jackson respectively. “Now, where is my jackass of a husband?”

Lydia scoffed. “I can’t believe I’m getting married after you.”

“That makes two of us,” Jackson said in greeting as he fixed his tie, falling into his spot at her side.

“Could you be any more late?”

“Oh, shut up. You haven’t even moved since I left,” Jackson hissed back over her head, and for some reason it made Lydia burst out laughing.

“Uh oh,” Jackson said.

“Yeah, she’s already lost it,” Aiden added.

“Haha, no, I haven’t.” Lydia managed to sober up, taking a few deep breaths. “Hearing you guys, the same as always – it’s exactly what I needed. Nothing is going to change. It’s only going to get better.”

Aiden chuckled over her head, shaking his head. “Yeah, that’s what you think.”

“Alright, queenie, let’s go get you hitched so you can be miserable with the rest of us.”

“Minus Danny and Ethan. Nothing can break them, it’s disgusting,” Aiden interjected with a fake gag.

Jackson wrapped his arm around Lydia’s arm to match Aiden, and they stepped forward as one to wait for their cue. “Yeah, for the love of all thing holy and not, don’t be like them, please.”

“I make no promises,” Lydia joked and shared grins with the her escorts before they walked through the curtain to the next stage in her life and she felt grounded with this two terrible but lovely men on her arms to be given away to the best woman she’d ever been lucky enough to love.


End file.
